


Paris

by promisezz



Series: Souls novels [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisezz/pseuds/promisezz
Summary: Our group of four finds themselves in Paris. They also find themselves in a hotel room with no privacy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Souls novels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130006
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Akaashi

-Part 1. Akaashi POV-  
The dull noise of the train lulled me in and out of sleep, Bokuto's arm around my shoulders. He would giggle and think it didn't disturb me, or he'd jut forward to show Kuroo something on his phone. I grumbled and pushed away from him.

We were on our way to Paris, a vacation the four of us decided on, AKA Kenma and I decided and the idiots agreed.

"Sorry Kaash," he reached over to pull me back, but I frowned at him,

"It's fine, I'm gonna just lay over here." I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat,

"Here Bo," Kenma said, he stood up and put his arms out to grab Bokuto. The thick sweater sleeves hung off his arms and swung as him and Bokuto switched seats.

"We'll take a nap and you two can be annoying together." I smiled as Kenma came up with a solution. Kuroo scoffed,

"You would think they'd be nicer to us." I frowned at them,

"Why?" I asked. Bokuto looked at Kuroo, wanting to agree but not knowing why.

"Well I mean," he looked at their bodies and I looked over at Kenma, he kept a straight face as he reached over and lifted my shirt. I laughed, reaching over and pushing up the cropped sweater,

"Looks like we're doing alright over here, but we're you talking about something else?" Kenma narrowed his eyes. He wanted to make them red in the face and I loved being devils advocate with him.

"We do have something that you both act like you can't live without," Bokuto gathered the nerve to speak and I smiled at him, I opened my mouth but Kenma was faster,

"Well from what you've told me, I can get my pipe from Akaashi and I have a variety of silicone replacements for you Bo." I held back the laughter as their faces dropped.

"You said it's not the same," Kuroo mumbled.

"It isn't, but I'm sure we could work it out." I shrugged and Kenma agreed. Bokuto scoffed at me,

"You two said you were tired." He snapped. Kuroo was still frowning at Kenma, so I pulled him against my chest. Like a cat, he curled his legs up against the window and put his head in my lap. I brushed his hair off his face before putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Rotten, both of them." Kuroo said. I chuckled and shut my eyes, now that I didn't have a twitchy man next to me I could sleep restfully.  
The feeling of lips on mine woke me up,

"Come on babe," Bokuto pulled my hands in his.

"Already?" I asked. Strange that we were here so soon, but I looked out and saw that it was pitch black in the sky, the lights from the station illuminating the platform.

"Yes." He answered. I grabbed the duffel bag from the floor and headed out, reaching back and wiggling my fingers until he grabbed my hand.

"Needy when you wake up, as usual." He mumbled, I looked back and saw his grin,

"I just didn't want you to get lost." I half lied, but mostly I just wanted to hold his hand. He frowned at me before I looked back in front of me,

"I wouldn't get lost." He defended. I let him believe that, knowing eventually he would get lost and I'd be able to mock him.

Kuroo And Kenma were leaning against the wall of the station when we stepped off, Kenma tucked against Kuroo's chest and both bags hanging from Kuroo's shoulders. His arms were around Kenma and rubbing up and down his back under the heavy beige material.

"They're so cute," I looked back and saw Bokuto taking a picture of them, his cheeks flushing as he saw me looking.

"You said it." He laughed.

"They'll love the picture," I shrugged and pulled Bokuto over to them.

"Now we just gotta find the hotel and we'll be set for the night." I clapped.

The first night in the hotel we were too tired for anything more than sleep and the occasional dirty joke, but we were in a single room with two king beds. Meaning that whenever we did anything, the other two would be a nightstand away. So I told Bokuto that nothing was going to happen, he seemed to think otherwise, claiming that we'd have plenty of alone time.

Not that those two would care, but it was rude anyway. So we slept like rocks and woke up in the middle of the next day, Bokuto and Kenma refusing to wake up.  
Kuroo looked up at me as we both pushed on our partners, "Should we just go eat? I'm starving." 

I sighed and tried shaking Bokuto once more, but he just sank further into his pillow. 

"Yeah, they're going to be upset we aren't here when they wake up though." I climbed off the bed, picking up the green jacket off the chair I'd tossed it onto last night. Kuroo chuckled, 

"Maybe they'll figure it out and text us." I saw his smirk, we knew damn well they would just sit here and wait for us to return, these two wandering into a foreign country without us was a bit scary. 

"Kenma is the only one that smart." I saw him nod, 

"I'm glad we can agree," he said, his arm lifted over my head as he held the door open for me and we walked downstairs. Something about this place was perfect, the amount of people wasn't overwhelming, yet not too low that we felt like people were watching just us. 

As we sat down at a little cafe and ordered the simplest things to pronounce on the menu, Kuroo leaned in as if to whisper, 

"Neither of them are here babe," I laughed, his cheeks flushed before he sat back, 

"I forgot, I'm not used to being without him I guess." I knew he was being dramatic but I laughed anyway, 

"What's up?" I watched his scratch his head, 

"Well, I was going to ask you if you could come with me to pick out Kenma's ring?" My cheeks tightened as I tried not to smile too much, 

"Of course, I'm assuming you've imagined the perfect one already?" He nodded, 

"I already figured out his favorite metal and everything for the band and color, I just need help with the cut and if i do a single or triple setting." I tapped the table to bring his mind back to me, 

"I can help, we got this. Who is more capable than me?" His dark eyes brightened in relief, 

"Thank you Kaash." I nodded like it wasn't a big deal, but I was so happy to be a part of this. Kenma had sent me a few pictures of rings he liked and now that I was asked to help it would be the perfect combo. Not that Kuroo and I were as close as him and Bo, or Kenma and I, but we could work on it. Kenma and Bo were even getting a lot closer, mostly because they enjoyed to pout for no reason and make us late to everything. But, they were doing it together so it counts for something. 

"That's him," Kuroo pulled his phone out and put it on speaker, 

"Hey kitten," he sang. 

"Where'd you go?" Kenma's sleepy voice mumbled into the phone. I smiled as Kuroo chuckled, 

"Akaashi and I are grabbing food, do you want us to bring something back?" 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked. 

"We tried love, aside from dragging you out of the bed we did it all." Kuroo rolled his eyes as Kenma whined into the phone, 

"Well I don't know what they have to eat there.." 

"Eat! They're eating?" Bokuto's voice was instantly closer, louder. 

"Yes we are." I said. 

"Well," He scoffed, "Can you come get us? I'm starving." 

"We'll bring food back and then we can all go out and see the city." I proposed, Kenma grumbled, 

"Don't bring back anything weird.." He said. Kuroo pulled the phone to his ear, 

"I think I know how to feed you, it's only been like four years.." The food came and the smell of it was making me warm, Kuroo looking down at it with wide eyes.

"I know babe," He muttered, "Yes, we will...okay.. Yes Bokuto, promise.. alright.. yes.. oh my gosh, our food came I have to go... okay... good bye.. no, good bye." Kuroo tossed his phone down and gave me an exhausted look, 

"What do they say again?" I asked, knowing but wanting to hear Kuroo butcher it, 

"Bone appetizer, something.." 

\- 

The four of us were a sight, mostly for ourselves. Kenma fit right in, I'd say I was next, but the two biggest of us stuck out terribly. Black cargo pants and bright colored sweaters were not in season apparently, so I stuck my arm in Kenma's and let the man wearing a two color button up and high waisted khakis walk me down the street. 

"Should we stop in there?" I pointed to an aethetically pleasing window, golden lettering spelling something none of us would dare attempt to say. Chocolate was clear enough and Kenma nodded, 

"We're going over here." He called back to them, 

"Wait, where?" Kuroo asked, but Kenma just pulled me to run across the street with him. Another smell that warmed my soul, fresh chocolate. Kenma's thin fingers stretched out, his bright yellow nails tapping the display over each new chocolate. 

We were caught up in our own cavity driven madness to notice that Kuroo and Bokuto were in the corner looking uncomfortable. I frowned, but Bokuto just looked behind me and back to his phone. 

"What is wrong with them?" I asked Kenma, he looked back and squinted as Kuroo made a face. 

He shrugged as he looked back at me, "I don't care, but we should get something." 

I looked up at the man smiling behind the counter, I thought I recognized him for a second, but then he spoke in perfect french and I must have been mistaken.   
"English?" Kenma asked in his weird english voice, 

"How's Japanese?" I felt my heart drop as I put it together, 

"Tendou right?" I asked, he smiled with that big mouth of his and Kenma made a lightbulb face, 

"I can't believe you cut your hair!" He said, What used to be spiky red locks was now a thin red buzz. 

"You work here?" I asked, not letting him process Kenma's hair comment. He laughed, 

"I own it, yes I shaved my head, but it's not permanent because someone doesn't like it this way." He pointed over his shoulder, but no one was there. 

"Well it looks good, I do prefer your longer hair though." Kenma shrugged, 

"I prefer you like this, you look very chic." He looked over to me, "You look good too, those two look the same only... wider?" 

Kenma and I laughed, looking back at the awkward men against the wall. 

"Bokuto has been bulking up lately," I loved it on him, "but Kuroo's just wearing two shirts." 

"He's still pretty thin," Kenma added. Tendou laughed, 

"Well let me grab something from the back for you guys, just wait here a second and I'll get you whatever you want." He disappeared and I could hear his sing-song voice calling out in French. 

"He's still so skinny," Kenma mumbled, 

"I think he looks a bit fuller though, less boney." I shrugged. Gossiping like fools, an old opponent appears and we acted like old friends. Tendou had been on the team that crushed us over and over again, him and his team captain. The man that Bokuto complained about almost daily from being on the same team with him now, half the complaining was jealousy though. 

"No, baby, They do not want to see me.." I heard just before the door swung open and the biggest set of shoulders was pushed backwards out of them. 

"I don't care, say hi, be nice, you're not staying upstairs all week. Plus if they don't like you, that's your fault so fix it." Tendou was hidden behind him, but he turned and like a magnet his eyes snapped to Kenma and I, 

"Oh hi," He pinched his face in a polite smile, "I'm Ushijima." His hand reached out and Kenma took it first, it nearly covered his completely and when it was my turn I couldn't help but feel the heat in my face. 

"I'm Kenma, he's Akaashi." Kenma introduced us, I heard his throat clear after and knew that we were both a little struck by this man. 

"I remember you both, very good setters, and uh, your boyfriends have pictures of you at the gym." We both turned even deeper red, Kenma's hand tightening around my arm, 

"I'm going to go say hi to them now," his voice was almost laughing, as soon as he moved on Kenma pulled me around the side of the display and Tendou met us with a raised brow and a smirk, 

"Are you two..?" Kenma hissed as Tendou nodded, 

"Married?" He lifted his hand and we both gasped quietly as the silver band caught our eyes. Kenma grabbed his hand and spun the ring, "Here, pull it off."   
Kenma did, I leaned over as he found the inscription, 

/For my monster 09.28/

Monster, that is what people called him, but not sweetly. Not like whatever it meant between the two of them. Kenma handed it back, 

"You know what? I need your number because I have an amount of questions that is not going to go over well with the hounds over there." Kenma laughed, 

"That's perfect, because I would love to have some friends that have to deal with that team. Ushijima is doing a fine job at keeping me out of the loop." Tendou held his phone out to me first, taking Kenma's into his hand, 

"Is this the point in our lives where we can make friends this fast?" I asked, putting my number into his phone, "because I love it and it makes things much easier" 

"Yes," Tendou agreed, "but, also, I don't really want anymore friends than like you two so let's not go crazy." 

Kenma nudged me, "Looks like it's the three of us against the three of them." I looked over and saw how much looser the guys were, Bokuto even grinning. 

"What a group." I laughed. 

\- 

"Are you two serious?" Kenma whined, 

"Yes, just stay here, we're going to be right back," Bokuto pulled Kuroo out of the room and left us alone. 

"What could they even be doing?" He looked at me, 

"I have one guess," I mumbled, Kenma didn't seem to have the same guess by the confused face, "They're figuring out if they can book a second room for the night." 

"Why?" Kenma frowned, but then it clicked, "That's ridiculous, and expensive." 

"I already told Bokuto nothing was going to happen.." I assumed Kenma would have done the same, but he looked at me with regret, 

"I might not have thought about that.." He squinted for a moment, then shook it off, "It's fine, I mean, they can wait. Right?" They could, but they weren't the only people here. 

"Can we?" I scrunched my nose up and saw his gasp silently, 

"Akaashi.. You can't possibly think that spending hundreds of dollars for a wall tonight is worth it." I threw myself back on the bed, groaning, 

"I'm horny Kenma, and seeing Ushijima and Tendou did not help, because all I could think about was how in the world do they have sex.. he's huge!" I covered my face in embarrassment, 

"I definitely asked him about it and his answer.. oh my goodness." I put a hand out and folded it asking for his phone. Shamelessly needing to read these messages. 

Instead of his phone, Kenma brought his entire body over to our bed, kneeling next to me and reading the way too descriptive messages to me. 

"...and so then I sent like ten of those mouthless emoji's and asked him how to ask Kuroo for that." I was beet red, my stomach turning as Tendou was the perfect addition to our friend group, the three of us were terrible boyfriends, but none of our boyfriends seemed to have any problems with it. 

"That didn't help," I said. Kenma whined, 

"I know, I can feel chills in my thighs if that makes sense." It did make sense, I looked over at Kenma's legs as they twitched, laughing. Kenma pushed on my chest, 

"Don't laugh at me, you're just as bad." I shrugged, 

"I'm laughing at us, we made fun of them for not being able to wait and now we're figuring out ways to have sex in the same room without it being awkward." I saw him chuckle, 

"The only way it wouldn't be weird is if we just.." He covered his mouth before finishing, shaking his head. 

"I know you were not suggesting.." I was glad he admitted it first, because the thought had been crossing my mind for hours now. 

"I mean, I think the only person who would be weird about it would be Bokuto, I don't know how he feels seeing Kuroo naked." I looked away from him, keeping from boiling my blood to a point of no return, 

"He might have mentioned to me in a sleep induced interrogation that he wants to sleep with you two." I blurted. Kenma gasped before a shakey laugh left his mouth, 

"We cannot be talking about this." He pushed him to lay down next to me, "They would kill us if they knew.. They think we conspire against them." 

"Against them?" I nudged him, "or For them?" Kenma looked at me, we laid on the bed and stared at each other until my chest hurt. His hand slid over and as soon as he touched my skin I shuddered, 

"I'm going to call Kuroo." He said softly, I nodded and looked down at his fingers. The were spread across my stomach and moving up my body. 

"I'll call Bokuto after.." I looked over and saw his phone against his cheek. He started talking in a soft, seductive voice to Kuroo. I could hear him groaning through the phone about the hotel being fully booked. 

"Come back upstairs Ouji.." He pushed his hand into my chest and swung his body over mine. I groaned as he straddled me, "Akaashi and I need you guys." The way his body was moving didn't make me think of needing anything else. 

"Before you do that, put Bo on." He lowered the phone to my face and I heard Bokuto apologize. 

"Hey hun, uh.." I tensed as Kenma's lips were on my neck, his hips still grinding against me, "Do you remember what you said a few months ago? When I asked you about fantasies... shit." I cursed as Kenma's hand slid under my sweatpants. 

"What are you doing?" He ignored my question, I knew I was breathing too hard. 

"Kenma is um.." I pulled the phone away to moan, Kenma really was evil. He knew this as those golden eyes shot up from my ribs, his tongue flicking against my skin, "Do you remember or not?" I asked. 

"I cannot.." I heard him panting, "Go up the steps.. any.. faster." I hung up and tossed Kenma's phone down the bed. 

I pulled Kenma's face away from my waist, I sat up and reached over my shoulders to pull off my shirt, 

"For reading books all day you're keeping it tight.." Kenma ran his hands over my body, 

"For playing video games all day you're keeping it fat." I reached down and grabbed his ass, he let out a sweet moan just as we both snapped our necks, the sound of the door unlocking and what sounded like ten men running in. 

"Yes, yeah, everything, all the approval." Bokuto and Kuroo rambled as they looked at us, 

"Then get undressed." Kenma said, I saw Kuroo nod and Bokuto walked over to the other side of the bed, 

"Akaashi," he wrapped his hand around my neck, pulling my face back, "I love you."


	2. Kenma

-Part 2. Kenma POV-

Establishing that they loved us and only us was way too long for our liking. Akaashi and I were perfectly aware that they were not going to want to swap boyfriends after this. I grabbed Akaashi's face away from Bokuto, he was barely holding him surprisingly. I turned away from Kuroo's gaze and pushed my lips into Akaashi's. He hesitated, but then his hands swung around my waist and put chills in my legs. It had only been Kuroo's lips for the longest time, and they were the only lips I wanted forever, but something about Akaashi was doing it for me. 

I could hear the other two talking for a minute, then familiar hands wrapped around my body and unbuttoned my shirt. I dropped my hands from Akaashi's face and Kuroo took off my shirt, kissing my shoulders as he did. 

Akaashi's arm hooked around my back, flipping me over and reminding me that although we were the feminine ones, I was still much smaller than him. His lips moved from mine and trailed down my neck, I looked back and saw Bokuto reaching down and touching my shoulders. His hands were bigger than Kuroo's, but just as gentle on my skin. 

I was quickly overwhelmed, Akaashi had my legs around him and was putting pressure in all the right place, Bokuto had leaned over and started kissing my shoulder while his fingers teased my nipples. Kuroo lifted my leg and was kissing down the inside of my calve. My body twitched from Bokuto and I reached back, hooking an arm around his shoulders, 

"I can do that with my tongue too," He growled into my cheek, I watched Akaashi grin before his body pulled away from mine. For being the biggest one, Bokuto moved quickly to replace him. My thighs tightened as Bokuto's briefs left little to the imagination between my legs. Before I could stop him he slid away from my waist and put his mouth around my nipple. 

Kuroo was next to me, kneeling over to kiss me. I was about to relax into his lips when Bokuto's teeth twisted and I let out a shuddered moan into his mouth, 

"Fuck that's hot.." Kuroo said. I was distracted by his mouth that I hadn't noticed his hand had moved down my body. He switched sides with his mouth as his hand slid under my briefs, I pulled my hips back into the bed. 

I watched Akaashi run his hands down Kuroo's sides, kissing down his back and making his eyelids flutter. I loved seeing him in pleasure, so when his eyes and mouth shot open and a shocked whine fell off his tongue I reached up and held his jaw. Akaashi was using his tongue between Kuroo's cheeks and I could count on one hand how many times he'd let me do that. I had to catch him on a weak day, 

"Akaashi.." He whined, pushing his face down into my hand. 

Bokuto pulled my nipple between his teeth as he lifted his face, my eyes looking back down to him. He moved up and kissed my nose, 

"It's kinda hot when he says his name.." He said to me. I nodded, but his hand was slipping off my cock and moving lower. 

"Take these off," I pulled my hand off Kuroo's face and tugged at my underwear. Bokuto stepped off the bed and wiggled free my briefs, "In my bag over by the window.." I pointed and he winked at me, heading over and squating down in front of the bag. Shit that man had an ass on him, and the way he'd been bulking wasn't taking anything away from his definition on his back or his legs. 

He laughed as he brought the lube over to the bed, "We use the same one." 

"Good," I smiled, "Then you know quickly it warms up." He chuckled as he pumped some into his hand before tossing it onto the bed. His hand returned to my ass, he knelt on the floor at the edge of the bed and kissed my inner thighs. 

I moaned when his finger started to push against me, but then his mouth took me in and I let out a cry. Kuroo's hand was on my cheek, looking down at me as I saw Akaashi climb off the other side of the bed. 

"Are you okay?" He wasn't asking because I yelled, he was asking because he was about to start participating. I nodded, 

"Not everyone likes it how I do," I warned him. He laughed, 

"That's why you're the one for me." He leaned down and kissed me before he moved to sit against the wall. Akaashi was next to Bokuto when I looked back down, my thighs tightened over his shoulders as his mouth vibrated in a moan.   
"Bo.." I moaned, feeling him push inside of me with one of his fingers. His mouth lifted off of me and Akaashi pulled it against his. After the kiss, Akaashi climbed over me and over to Kuroo. 

"Kenma," Bokuto said against my thigh, "Can I turn you over?" I nodded, pulling myself back on the bed. I rolled over and saw Akaashi mirroring me, a grin on both our faces as we moved closer. Kuroo and Bokuto were standing on opposite sides of the bed, my hand reached up to touch Akaashi's face. 

"Best idea you've ever had." I teased, Akaashi winked at me. 

"You can thank me later," his lips moved to leave a soft kiss on mine, "after we've gotten rid of our chills." 

On queue his mouth opened and I looked up to see Kuroo squeezing his eyes shut. I was amused, until Bokuto started pushing into me. I dropped my head, still holding the side of Akaashi's neck as my shoulders pinched together. He was new, and much different than Kuroo, my body threw up stop signs as he sank into me and I reached back to push on his waist, 

"Slower," I breathed, Kuroo's wicked laughter sounded. I shot him a glare, but Akaashi pulled my face to his and kissed the side of my mouth, His lips parted as he moaned against my face. I smirked, 

"Oh fuck that's deep." He mumbled against my lips, I pushed my fingers through his hair. Bokuto was still taking his time, giving me a moment to breath. As soon as my back arched down Bokuto's hands pushed down my spine, 

My fingers tightened in Akaashi's hair, the feeling of him moving made my chest tighten and soft whines pass my lips. I looked past Akaashi's face to see Kuroo staring at me, sweat rolling between his brows. 

Akaashi's lips pushed into mine, moaning into each other's mouth. Bokuto reached under my arm to my throat and pulled me back towards him. I cried out as my hips protested, his teeth on my earlobe and his breath warming my neck, 

"Still want your pipe from Akaashi?" He asked. It was awkward to get embarrassed at this point, but I did. When I had said it I had no idea this was what our weekend was going to look like. So I nodded, 

"Don't you wanna know what makes me scream, you've heard us.." I peaked out of the corner of my eye, Bokuto flushing. 

As if on queue Akaashi dropped his face into the bed and let out a long groan, lifting his face so we could see his pained expression, "Fuck, Ku... oh god that's it." Bokuto dug his teeth into the sweet spot on my neck, 

"Why does that turn me on?" He whispered. 

"The better question is why does it turn me on?" I saw Kuroo wink at me before he smacked Akaashi's ass and slowed his hips down. Akaashi sighed in relief and pulled himself up to the pillows,

"Bo.." I hissed as he pulled my hips back to press his waist into my ass, "Oh my..." My head dropped back against his shoulder before i jumped from lips on the front of my neck. Kuroo's dark hair was tickling my jaw and his hands were soft against my sides, 

"How is that Kitten?" He groaned against my neck, his lips on one side and Bokuto's on the other as I was sandwiched between them. 

"It's good," I breathed, I dug my fingers into Kuroo's shoulders, "Oh fuck, stop stop.." I felt him giggle before stepping back and Kuroo pulling me against his body. 

"Watching him fuck you was hot.." Kuroo mumbled into my hair. I kissed his cheekbone and hugged my arms around his neck, 

"I wanna watch you fuck him now.." I heard his sigh, "and you can watch Akaashi fuck me.." 

"Oh fuck," Kuroo hissed, "Are you going to be okay?" He asked. I giggled, 

"If you haven't broken me already, I don't think this will." His chuckle was light before he kissed my shoulder, he pulled away from me and looked over to Akaashi who was face down on the pillows still, Bokuto whispering in his ear. 

I crawled over Akaashi's back and kissed his shoulders, "Kaash.." I sang as i rounded the back of his neck, 

"Hmm?" He turned he face away from Bokuto to look back at me, 

"Wanna do me a favor?" I smirked. He nodded and started turning over, 

"If that favor involves you then I would love to." I chuckled as he adjusted to his back and grabbed my hips to pull me back down to him. 

"Something about that is.." Bokuto's voice cut off with a grunt, looking over we could see the two of them were climbing onto the bed, but paused to watch us. 

"Does your chest hurt?" Kuroo asked, Bokuto nodded, 

"I think if we watch them then this will be over a bit sooner than they want." Akaashi leaned his body up and dug his fingers into my ass, my head leaned back dramatically to let them watch his tongue trace up it, 

"Oh my god," Kuroo was nearly laughing, "If my phone wasn't across the room.." 

Akaashi nibbled my earlobe, a chill running down from it. 

"Somethings are better in person Kuroo.." He lifted my hips before lowering them perfectly ontop of his erection. I cursed as he threatened to enter me, my shoulders lifting as I grabbed his neck, 

"Yeah we're learning that.." Bokuto groaned, "This is better than anything on the internet.." 

"Fuck!" I screamed as he yanked my hips down, both men hissed as my head dipped back behind my shoulders. 

"Uh," Akaashi moaned against my collar, "Kenma.." I opened my eyes to see upside down mouths dropped open. His hands lifted and dropped me on to him, his mouth open against my skin and leaving a wet, hot spot as I moved infront of it. 

"Akaashi... ah!" I pushed on his chest as my muscles shook, my thighs were tight as he leaned me back, but now that I was holding his stomach and lifting myself the cramps turned into a dull burn. 

"Oh god yes," Akaashi leaned his head back, "Shit, how do you move like that?" I grinned, but then my body tensed and I had to remember to fight back the cramp in my stomach. 

I looked over my shoulder, Kuroo was running his hands down Bokuto's sides, both of them still watching us. I watched as Kuroo's hand slid across Bo's waist and started to twist around his cock. I bit my lip, Bokuto reaching back to pull Kuroo closer. 

A sharp chill ran down my thighs and I snapped back, my hands swinging around to grab Akaashi's thighs. 

"Fuck that was close.." Akaashi groaned through his teeth, I lifted my hips and watched our chests rise and fall in similar pace. 

"Akaashi.." Bokuto called him, we looked over and saw him leaning down on the bed, Kuroo's hand above his ass as he moved inside of him. 

I tapped Akaashi as a lump formed in my throat, "Is this what they were talking about?" 

Akaashi sat up, "I can't believe this is free.." 

The curves of their bodies, the noises they made, the sweat dripping off of them. I understood why Kuroo said his chest hurt,

"Ah," Bokuto groaned. Akaashi and I scrambled, I got off the bed, walking over to Kuroo, who bent over and met my lips. I ran my hands over his body , moving to wrap them around his sides and press my chest into his back. I felt him thrusting into Bokuto, my teeth leaving quick bites on his back. 

His breathing got deeper, then Akaashi started moaning. I peaked around Kuroo's shoulders to see Bokuto's head bobbing between Akaashi's thighs. I'd thought about putting my head there too many times, and watching it was satisfying a deep part of my fantasy. 

I scratched down Kuroo's chest and he shook, 

"Fuck Kenma.." He pulled himself away from Bokuto, his body shook and I realized that he almost finished. I was about to tease him, but he lifted me off the ground and put his mouth over mine. 

He tossed me down next to Akaashi, who reached over and grabbed my hand in his. Kuroo was quick to grab the lube before tossing it to Bokuto, 

"Babe.." I whined as he sank in to me, reminding me that there was only one of him. I pressed my free hand into his stomach, "Easy." I was going to regret this in the morning when I needed ten steps to walk two feet. 

He smiled with that wicked mouth, leaning over me to lick my ear, "Did you forget what I felt like?" He asked. His breath sent aching down my body, 

"No," I sighed, "I could never forget about that perfect cock." He groaned into my face, 

"Is it yours?" He asked. Akaashi's fingers tightened around mine, I looked over and saw Bokuto leaned over whispering to him like Kuroo was to me. We had our people, and however fun it was to be the four of us, it would forever solidify that we didn't need anyone else. I loved Akaashi and Bokuto, but if Kuroo never wanted to do this again I wouldn't bat an eye. 

He was my weakness, taking care of me in his fine tuned ways, knowing what I needed and when. I could tell by the way Akaashi's hand shook in mine that he felt the same way. 

"It's mine forever Ouji.." I looked back to him. He flicked his tongue over my lips, 

"As long as you'll have me at least." He winked before I felt the rest of him smack into me. I screamed and bent Akaashi and I's arm up. I heard Akaashi whimpering, Bokuto's voice getting louder as he leaned back, 

"...just how you like it." He said. I squeezed Akaashi's hand, Kuroo slamming into me and sending my eyes into the back of my head. Our breaths were all different, none of us on the same rhythm, but Akaashi and I looked at each other and our mouths opened at the same time, 

"Fuck, I'm cumming." We said together. Our bodies arched up together before my eyes pinched shut and an earthquake started at my hips and shook through my bones. Cramps tightened and burned in my legs and stomach, Akaashi's crippled my fingers between his before his hand fell out of mine. I fell back into the bed, a thick warmth settled on me as I opened my eyes, Kuroo was bent over me, his arm straightened to keep him off my body. 

"Ken.." He panted, "You're perfect." He kissed my chest and looked up at me. I realized when I lowered my legs that he'd came too. 

"Grab my shorts.." I mumbled, Kuroo nodded and reached on to the floor. He looked at me before shaking his head. He walked over to the bathroom, a lazy smile spread on my lips as i heard the running water. 

"Me too!" Akaashi called, I looked down and saw Bokuto kneeling on the ground, his head pressed into Akaashi's thighs that were over his shoulders. 

"I would've gotten in." Bokuto defended, "but, Kuroo is a better man than me anyway." I laughed, 

"Not better, just faster." I corrected. Kuroo walked back into the room, his briefs back on already as he handed a towel to Akaashi before squinting at my outstretched hand, 

"Since when have I let you do this?" He asked. I giggled, 

"I didn't know if you wanted your friend to know.." He shrugged, 

"They know I'm your bitch." He teased as he wiped off my body, the hot towel soothed my muscles as he ran it slowly over me. He folded it and kept rubbing my thighs and hips until it wasn't warm anymore. 

"So who's getting the shower first?" Bokuto asked as he pulled Akaashi off the bed. 

"You two can," I said, Kuroo frowned at me. Akaashi sighed in relief, 

"Thanks Ken," He mumbled. I waited until I heard the shower behind the shut door, 

"Get up here." I bit my lip as I pulled Kuroo up to my lips. He whined against my lips, lifting me further back on the bed so he could be on it too. His tongue pushed between my lips and I scratched my fingers in his hair, massaging his head. 

"You're not serious.." He whined, I shrugged, reaching down to grab him. 

"Feels like I'm pretty serious.." I smirked, 

"I don't know if I can cum again, but I'll damn sure try." He wiggled his brow as I lowered him back to where he just cleaned up. I hissed as my hips screamed, the sore heat throbbing in my stomach, 

"Fuck I love this.." I whimpered, he groaned as he moved slowly,

"I'm just glad I had some help this time," He joked, "You're okay though?" He always asked this when I pushed myself, but there was a pleasure high rushing through my head. 

"You know I would stop you if I wasn't," I said, "I'll be moody in the morning but right now I need this." My jaw shook, he kissed the side of my lips gently, 

"I love you Kitten, even when you're moody the day after." His hips found the perfect rhythm and I held onto his sides, 

"I'm so in love you Kuroo," I wiggled under him as I felt my body protesting. Whenever he was able to keep going I would push it until I felt like I was about to pass out. Kuroo could make my head explode in pure ecstasy, and he knew it. 

"Kenma.." He dropped his head into my neck, "Fuck, are you there?" He pushed his hand under my ass and lifted me to his hips. 

"Kuroo!" I cried as the angle change set electricity down my thighs, "Just like that, fuck!" His nails dug into my ass as his teeth sank into my shoulder, He growled through my skin, what would have been a primal yell if he wasn't muffled. 

"Cum for me Kitten," He groaned, "I wanna fill that tight ass."   
\-   
"Pass the butter please." Akaashi reached over the table, I grabbed the small white plate that had the spread on it, 

"Can I see one of those bread things." I pointed at the curled pastry, Bokuto lifted one and squinted at it, 

"Cr.." he looked at Akaashi, but he refused to help any of us pronounce anything the whole weekend, "Crow saint." 

Akaashi snorted and shook his head, but I couldn't laugh because I had no idea what it was either. 

"Croissant," Akaashi said. Kuroo cleared his throat and lifted his fork, 

"This language is impossible." He said before stuffing the food into his face. I took the croissant? from Bokuto and tore it apart piece by piece. The food here was much better than the confusing signs and impossible language. 

"Wait," Akaashi pointed to the doorway, "Is that Tendou?" I turned and saw the couple that walked in, unmistakable. 

"Tendou!" I called, clearing my throat after hearing how rough my voice was. Both of them looked over, Tendou grinned before pulling Ushijima over to us. 

"You guys look very happy this morning," Akaashi noticed, Tendou smiled back to Ushijima. 

"Well Ushijima decided that we can finally take our honeymoon." I smiled, 

"You're married?" Bokuto choked, 

"Yeah dude," Kuroo sounded offended, "Were you not gonna like tell anyone?" 

Ushijima gave them a 'really?' face, "Guys, I wear this silicone ring everyday and I literally have pictures of our wedding in the locker room." 

"Then why does he still go by Tendou?" Bokuto sounded like a child trying to win and argument, 

"Because it's my name, I'll always be Satori Tendou, but legally I'm an Ushijima, only if you call out Ushijima, I'm not gonna be the one who answers. " I looked at the squinting man, turning to see what Kuroo looked like, 

"I'm glad you don't go by Kozume very often," He mumbled. I turned red, I always go flushed when he mentioned us getting married. I was already so lucky, but taking his last name and wearing a ring would be out of this world. 

"Do you want me to answer to Kuroo then?" I teased, he pulled his lip into his teeth, 

"As long as you answer to Kitten I don't really care." He put a finger under my chin and kissed me. I shut my eyes as he pushed all that care and love through his lips into mine, he broke the kiss and before he pulled away I push a hand onto his thigh, 

"And as long as you answer to Daddy..." His eyes shot wide before the rash broke out over his cheeks, 

"Oh babe, they're looking at us." He chuckled before dropping his head. I looked up at Ushijima and Tendou, grins on their faces. 

"Sorry," I nodded to them, turning to the other two. They looked up as if looking at birds, pretending they weren't listening, "I'm not apologizing to you guys." I said. Bokuto scoffed, 

"Are we not good enough?" He asked, Akaashi pinched him, 

"You dumbass," he mumbled. I smirked as Akaashi pulled him in to whisper. Bokuto's eyes went wide before he frowned, 

"Sorry Kenma," He muttered. I laughed, Kuroo pinched my thigh, 

"You're going to milk this aren't you?" He asked, I shrugged and looked up at Tendou, 

"I had a rough night, so they all kind of feel bad..." I summed up. They did feel bad, because when I woke up each one of them winced when I did anything. I didn't mind the pain, but they seemed to think they needed to make up for it. 

Tendou winked at me, "As they should," He knew without being told, "If I had to guess..." He looked at the other three before settling on Kuroo, 

"I'd say if Kenma had the roughest time, Kuroo had the easiest.." Ouch, I snorted and tucked my head into my hands. 

"I'm lost," Ushijima grumbled, this sent Akaashi and Bokuto into a fit of laughter. Kuroo was pouting, 

"I may not have had as rough of a night, but I can say it wasn't easy." He defended. 

"Oh baby," I grabbed Kuroo's face, "It's a bottom world and you just live in it." His mouth fell open as Ushijima started to cackle, 

"I figured it out," He said between deep laughs, "Oh shit," his face fell and he looked at Tendou, 

"Well looks like you have a little two man band going on." Tendou blinked at him. Kuroo smiled, 

"I never thought me and this man would be on the same team." Ushijima agreed, 

"It's a damn fine team though," Ushijima laughed, "We are a little outnumbered it seems." 

Kuroo leaned in and kissed my nose, he knew it made me scrunch up and hide my face, 

"We've got our bosses though, even if they like to pretend otherwise." I gasped, but Tendou took this one, 

"We only pretend because you won't listen if we don't." I nodded in agreement, 

"Well then," Akaashi said as he caught his breath, "It's a miracle we've all found each other." 

He had that right.


End file.
